Dor de Cabeça
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Fufly. Royai bobinho. Para a dor de cabeça dele, ela tinha o melhor remédio.


**Fanfic: **Dor de Cabeça.

**Gênero: **Fufly.

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo Fullmetal Alchemist. Não estou obtendo lucro com nenhuma fanfic que escrevo.

**Sinopse: **Pra sua dor de cabeça, ela tinha o remédio perfeito.

* * *

Eram sete e meia da manha de um sábado quando o telefone tocou. Ela encarou o aparelho com raiva e levantou-se de mal grado para atender. Mesmo tendo quase certeza de quem estava do outro lado da linha e porquê.

- Não encontro o remédio – sussurrou a voz do outro lado da linha. Numa tom enrolado e baixo, como se tivesse acabado de acordar – Aonde estão?

- Por que você simplesmente não aprende aonde ficam seus remédios, ao invés de me ligar sempre que precisa deles? – ela ralhou, coçando os olhos.

- Não grita, por favor – ele resmungou em resposta – Pode, por favor, me dizer aonde estão os remédios?

- Estão no armário da cozinha, como sempre, Roy – ela disse, enfatizando a ultima parte.

Ele disse um obrigado e desligou. Então Riza suspirou. Roy conseguia ser um completo inútil quando queria. Provavelmente está de ressaca, afinal ele sempre saia para beber com suas "companhias" as sextas-feiras. Ele que se danasse com sua maldita dor de cabeça, não era um motivo plausível para acorda-la tão cedo em um sábado.

Hayate deitou sobre os pés da dona e Riza o encarou – Vamos dar uma volta, Hayate.

* * *

Roy encarou o armário da cozinha e soltou um resmungo de frustração. Aonde estavam os malditos remédios de dor de cabeça? Vasculhou algumas gavetas até que finalmente achou uma caixa de remédios, mas decepcionou-se ao ver que estava vazia. Não havia remédio algum e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Ele cogitou a idéia de ligar de novo para Riza, mas temeu que ela o matasse por ser tão inútil. Deitou-se no sofá. Talvez, se ficasse quieto, a dor fosse embora.

Já passava das onze da manha quando Riza ligou para a casa de Roy. Ele atendeu com a voz mal humorada e ela logo percebeu que sua dor de cabeça ainda não havia passado.

- Como você está? Já tomou o remédio? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Não. O remédio acabou.

- E por que não foi à farmácia?

- Porque minha cabeça parece que vai explodir toda vez que me mexo – ele respondeu, sussurrando, porque não conseguia falar mais alto do que isso.

- Vou levar o remédio para você. Não se acostume. – e desligou.

Não demorou muito e estava em frente ao apartamento de Roy. Ela subiu as escadas até o andar do moreno e bateu uma vez na porta dele. E quando ele abriu, Riza ficou um tanto quanto surpresa pelo seu estado. Estava com os olhos fundos e os cabelos estavam despenteados. Estava apenas com uma calça preta e descalço.

- Entra.

Ela entrou. Pegou o pacotinho de aspirina na bolsa e entregou ao moreno – Aqui está. Da próxima vez, não me acorde tão cedo por causa da sua ressaca.

- Não estou de ressaca, Riza – disse, pegando o pacote. O abriu e pegou um pequeno comprimido, depois foi até a cozinha e o tomou. – Eu não bebi tanto assim ontem à noite. Certo, eu estou de ressaca – ele admitiu, voltando da cozinha, e vendo o olhar de descrença da tenente – Por que não fica para o almoço?

- Porque você não sabe cozinhar, Roy.

- Então você cozinha – ele deu de ombros, deitou-se no sofá, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu.

- Eu posso cozinhar na minha casa. Só para mim.

- Vai mesmo deixar um doente passar fome?

- Você não está doente, está de ressaca – ela disse, virando-se de costas para ele para por sua bolsa em cima da mesa.

- Você consegue ser muito malvada quando se dispõe a isso – resmungou Roy, acomodando-se no sofá.

- Eu não sou malvada, você é que é preguiçoso – ela disse, virando-se para encara-lo e o encontrou sorrindo, com os olhos fechados. E então se permitiu olha-lo bem. Afinal ela era mulher, estava viva e, droga, não é todo dia que você tem a oportunidade de ver Roy Mustang jogado no sofá e sem camisa. Não se pode desperdiçar uma chance dessas. Ela esboçou um sorriso, mas sacudiu a cabeça ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo – Certo – ela disse e ele abriu os olhos para encara-la – Vou cozinhar para você. Mas é só por hoje. Não se...

- Não vou me acostumar – ele a cortou – Não vou me acostumar – e fechou os olhos mais uma vez, sorrindo mais ainda.

Riza foi para a cozinha, chegou a pensar que não encontraria algo comestível ali, mas se enganou. A despeito da sua inutilidade em encontrar coisas guardada, o coronel mantinha sua despensa relativamente cheia – Hum...alguma coisa que não me dê trabalho...hum...macarrão! – Riza gostava de macarrão, alem disso, era prático e não tomaria seu tempo. Não apreciava cozinhar aos sábados, mas estava fazendo por um boa causa.

A comida logo ficou pronta e, depois de arrumar a mesa, Riza foi chamar o moreno, que estava adormecido no sofá. Abaixou-se diante dele e o chamou, mas ele não respondeu.

Ela chamou mais uma vez, dessa vez, colocando as mãos sob os ombros dele e dando-lhe uma sacolejada suave. Ele piscou os olhos, e esboçou um sorriso. E então abriu um sorriso maior ainda.

Riza não entendeu nada – O que foi?

- É que você costumava me sacudir assim antigamente. – ele levantou o tronco para ficar sentado – Quando você achava que tinha um monstro debaixo da sua cama.

- Nunca vai parar de me lembrar isso, não é?

- Não, não vou. – respondeu ele, seguindo-a em direção à cozinha. – Macarrão!

- Roy, é só macarrão. – disse, rolando os olhos frente ao entusiasmo dele.

- Bom, é o seu macarrão. E alem disso, meu macarrão sempre fica uma droga. Gosto mais do seu.

As bochechas dela ficaram levemente rosadas, mas Roy não percebeu. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou. Obrigada.

Comeram em silencio, e Riza disse que ele devia se deitar, enquanto ela colocava a louça suja na pia – Nem pense que eu vou lavar a sua loca suja, abusado!

Ele riu, enquanto ia para o quarto.

Quando terminou de organizar a cozinha, deixando a louça suja devidamente jogada na pia, Riza foi até o quarto se despedir.

Na verdade ela só esperava que ele estivesse dormindo, e então ela sorrateiramente iria dar-lhe um beijo na testa e ir embora.

E ela quase pensou que ele estava mesmo dormindo. Espiou o moreno, de olhos fechados, em silencio absoluto. Mas foi só estar suficientemente perto da cama dele, para que o braço se estendesse num convite – Deita aqui.

Foi tudo que ele disse, chegando um pouco para o lado, para que ela tivesse espaço.

Roy a enroscou nos braços quando ela se deitou, pousando os lábios na testa dela, enquanto ela encontrava abrigo entre seu ombro e maxilar.

- Obrigada por trazer meu remédio.

- Disponha.

* * *

**N/A: **O que dizer sobre essa fic? Bom, eu tinha o esboço dela, ou melhor, metade dela, escrita e guardada no pc há séculos. Ou melhor, desde o ano passado. Ai hoje, não sei porque, abri e terminei. Gosto muito desse tema. Dessa fic. Sei la, do clima meio descontraido sabe? Sem todo aquele drama, drama, drama que sempre coloco. É, preciso escrever muitas one-shots assim pra sair daquele clima tenso.

Como a outra fic, que postei ontem, dediquei à uma amiga, essa aqui eu dedico à outra. Thaiz Atena, essa fic é pra você.

Obrigada por estar sempre me apoiando e incentivando. E obrigada por se entusiasmar tanto com minhas fics. Te adoro.

Gente, obrigada a todos que lerem, e por favor, deixem reviews.

Espero que apreciem,

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
